Of Thunderstorms and Forbidden Fruit
by PhoenixAnkaa
Summary: Thunder, lightning and a driving rain storm ignite a passion that two friends can't ignore. Complete AU - my first and only attempt at smut-fic


**NOTE** The following characters are not my own... I just borrowed them for a bit of smutty "What If?"

**Of Thunderstorms and Forbidden Fruit**

**By PhoenixAnkaa**

"There!" Hermione shouted over the drone of the pouring rain, pointing toward a small pavilion standing in the grove of trees. She quickly grabbed Harry's hand and began pulling him towards the only thing available to shelter them from the raging storm.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Harry laughed, as they collapsed onto the picnic table sitting under their small refuge. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky five minutes ago."

"I have no idea! Before we left for our walk I made sure to check the weather, and they weren't calling for any rain." Hermione agreed as she began to wring out her water- logged hair. "But by the looks of things we may be here a while."

Harry looked out into the storm. Dark, ominous grey clouds stretched as far as he could see. "What time were Ron and Ginny expecting us back?"

"I'm not sure. They were heading out to pick up some supplies and then planning on stopping off to check out the local town, and that was only an hour ago." Hermione allowed her eyes to drift down his form, suddenly noting how the rain made Harry's white t-shirt stick to and define the muscles across his chest and stomach. She marveled at how he had fill out over the years from the skinny little boy he had been. As her eyes traveled lower she thought she could even make out the slight trail of dark hair making its way down into his trousers.

"We could try and Apparate back to the lake house." Harry suggested, absently reaching over and brushing a lock of hair out of Hermione's eyes.

Hermione shuddered imperceptivity at the casual contact; she could feel her nipples hardening to rosy peaks under her damp top. What was happening to her? This was Harry, her best friend of the past ten years. Harry, who was engaged to be married to one of her other best friends. Harry, whose other best friend she was engaged to be married too. Hermione shook her head slightly to try and clear the haze that was forming across her subconscious mind. "No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. We've only just arrived and I'm not sure I know the location well enough to Apparate there."

Nodding in agreement, Harry's eyes were drawn down to Hermione's chest and the hard points that were making themselves known. He felt a familiar stirring in his trousers as he realized just how transparent the rain had made her top. He could make out the pink circles surrounding the taut points and the lace that edged the top of her bra. He found his mouth parched as his mind envisioned what it would be like to brush his hands across the damp surface of her top, feeling her nipples harden further in the center of his palms. His cock twitched as the image of teasing those flushed peaks with his tongue danced into his mind. "You're probably right 'Mione." Harry sighed, forcing himself to avert his eyes back to her face and away from temptation. "I guess we'll just have to wait the storm out."

Harry quickly chastised himself when his eyes met Hermione's. He knew he'd been caught staring, his eyes lingering longer on her chest than was proper for a best friend. She was Ron's, his best mate's. Yes, he had noticed her before, it was hard not to with the amount of time they had spent together over the years. She was Hermione, his studious bookworm best friend, and even though he knew she was an attractive woman, he had just never thought of her in any way other than that. That was until now. That illusion had been peeled away at the sight of the sheer top clinging to her chest. It was wrong, and he knew it was wrong. But the ache in his pants was forming a burning need that was steadily overcoming his better judgment.

Hermione realized he was staring, that her growing excitement was plainly making itself visible. She knew she should cover herself; she was in love with Ron, it wasn't proper to allow another man look at her that way. But this was Harry, and suddenly the thought of Harry looking at her that way, seeing what only Ron was allowed to see, was causing a fire to burn at her centre. She moaned inwardly as she felt the damp sensation in her knickers 'one that she knew had nothing to do with the rain' begin to spread.

The moment seemed to drag on as they stared at each other; both struggling to contain the desire that was threatening to consume them.

She could see a familiar fire burning behind the emerald of his eyes and knew hers must be reflecting the same. She had seen that fire before from him, a passion that could burn you with a single touch, but it had never been directed at her. It had been there in their first year when they had gone after the Philosopher's Stone, and again in their fifth in the Department of Mysteries. She had seen that fire rage out of control when he had faced down Voldemort for the final time and finally when he had pulled Ginny to him after the battle. Hermione had known then, without a doubt, what that fire meant. It was determination and passion, and when he committed himself to that fire, no one could stop him. More frighteningly, she knew she didn't want to stop him.

Her common sense was screaming at her _"STOP!" "YOU CAN'T!""WHAT ABOUT RON… GINNY?" "IT'S WRONG, YOU MUSTN'T!"_ But the desire, the pure lust roaring through her veins was drowning out that voice of reason. She wanted him. And if the growing bulge in his trousers was any indication, he wanted her as well. It was wrong, more wrong than anything she had ever done in her life. But what was wrong was different than what was needed. Right now she needed to feel him, feel her best friend pulsing inside her.

Lightning lit up the darkened sky as thunder crashed overhead. It was as if the storm had washed away her self-control, and as the final roll of thunder left her ears, so did the voice of reason. Hermione slowly brought her hands up from her sides, brushing them lightly over the front of her shirt until they cupped her already sensitive breasts.

Harry watch in complete disbelief as Hermione brought her hands up her front, his desire threatening to burst from his very being. He loved Ginny without a doubt in his soul, wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. But this wasn't love - this was lust. He groaned as she began to trace circles around her already pert nipples, pulling a low guttural moan from her throat. Looking up, they locked eyes again.

She had denied herself these thoughts; wicked, wanton thoughts of her first real friend. It had been in their sixth year when she had accidentally spied him as he stepped from the shower after a particularly difficult Quidditch practice, the steam still rising from his red, heated skin. It was an image she had unconsciously used many times over the year to bring herself to completion. And though the face of her desire had always been Ron's, hidden deep in her subconscious mind, un-admitted even to herself, she knew the body at the time had been his.

"Do you like what you see, Harry?" Hermione drawled, her voice shaky and apprehensive yet husky with want.

"Gods yes." He groaned softly, his voice betraying the urgency of his need, while his conscience fought its loosing battle.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" She asked invitingly, her apprehension all but disappearing.

Hermione could see his personal war clearly painted across Harry's features, the depth of his conscience rebelling against the mounting lust. His face was drawn as if he were in physical pain. The little voice in her soul began to protest again, telling her to turn back while they were still able to, before a decision was made that couldn't be stopped. She was just about to turn away into the rain when his hand slid to the front of his trousers and began rubbing himself slowly through the rough denim. The crash was nearly audible as the last of her self-control shattered. It was clear now, at least to her, that there would be no turning back. She had to have him, had to know the feeling of being fucked by her best friend.

He was at an impasse. On one side of the wall was the lust he was feeling towards the women he considered a sister, on the other was what little portion that remained of his conscience that was telling him how wrong this really was. Telling him that it could change their friendship forever, a friendship he treasured above all else. They could still turn back, chalking it up to the heat of the moment. It was then that the final spell was cast, crumbling the wall, letting the desire run free and unchecked.

Hermione's head tilted down, causing her to look up at him through her lashes. "Or are you going to make me beg?" She whispered in a trembling, husky voice; committing herself, and him to the path of no return.

Neither would ever recall who moved first, only that they did move.

The time for coherent thought was over as the storm building between them finally crashed over their burning lust, carrying them away in the flood of arousal. Their hands began the search for more intimate contact as their mouths crashed together in a searing kissed that seemed only to feed the raging flames. Hermione's were the first to find purchase as she tugged Harry's wet shirt free of his trousers and then up and over his head, breaking the struggle their tongues had been fighting to gain control of the other.

As the discarded shirt fell to the ground, Hermione raked her eyes across the broad expanse of Harry's chest. She had not seen him shirtless since the end of the war and she gasped at the sight of the fading scar that cut a diagonal across his muscled form. With a trembling hand she traced the path of the scar that lead from his right shoulder down to his left hip, remembering the curse he had stepped in front of that had been meant to take Ron's life.

Harry trembled at the feel of Hermione's delicate fingers tracing the path along the remnant of his battle with Voldemort. It felt as if they left a trail of lightning in their wake, causing a moan of pleasure to be pulled from his throat. Only one other woman had ever touched him that way, and he had never imagined any other ever would. It was erotic to him in a way that only those who have never really known the intimacy of a touch could understand.

Her wandering gaze returned to his face when he placed his large calloused hand over hers to still her movement. She could see the last remnants of his self-control dissolving within the fire still blazing in his eyes. His unasked final request hung heavily in the air between them.

With a ghost of a nod, she gave her approval.

With a speed that his years of fighting had honed to perfection, Hermione found herself perched on the edge of the hard wooden table, her denim skirt bunched around her waist. The plain white cotton of her knickers had been hastily pulled to the side and his mouth was already upon her, doing things to her to drive her to insanity.

"Harry…" Hermione moaned breathlessly, his tongue dancing across her centre "We shouldn't… Ron… Ginny…"

"I know…" he breathed into her curls as his thumb began tracing circles around her clit.

Stars sparked across her vision as the pad of his thumb brushed across her swollen bundle of nerves, his tongue delving deeper into her most intimate of spot. She nearly growled when she felt his mouth start to pull away. Without thought Hermione reached out, tangling her fingers through his messy raven locks, pulling him back in hopes to retrieve the contact she so desperately needed. "Gods Harry… don't stop… please… I need it." Her moans increasing as his tongue began probing her once more.

She struggled for support, moving her legs to his shoulders to give him better access to her need; her trainers seeking for purchase on his sweat slicked back. The edge of the knife was approaching fast, faster than it had in years; she could feel the heat pooling in her belly like molten gold. And then, as if by intuition, he shifted slightly, replacing his thumb with his mouth and sucking hard.

She was tumbling through space, the pool of gold shooting through her like wildfire. Her fingernails gouged paths in the worn wood of the table beneath her as she screamed her pleasure into the storm still raging around them.

Harry brought her down from the edge slowly, gently working his tongue in small circles around her centre until he could feel her breathing return to normal. His erection was now almost painful. He had been able to work his belt loose with his free hand, but the small amount of friction he was able to provide himself through his trousers was no longer enough to satisfy his need.

Even as she fought to gain control of her senses from the orgasm that had ripped through her body, she found herself still burning. Her orgasm had been amazing, yet unsatisfying. She needed more. She needed to feel herself being stretched as she took him inside her satiny warmth. Hermione opened her eyes slowly; lifting her head to peer down the length of her prone form at the man still nestled between her thighs. She could only watch as he removed her shaking legs from their resting position across his shoulders and stood between her legs. His trademark smirk creased the corner of his mouth as he leaned into her, pressing his hardness against her still throbbing outer folds.

"Oh God's Hermione. I need you!" He growled as his skilled hands found their intended target and began pulling her knickers over the gentle curve of her hips.

With an aided wiggle of her backside she found herself bare to the elements, driving her need to release him of his bonds. With deft fingers she reached for him, lowering his zip and forcefully sliding her hand past the elastic waistband of his boxers, her hand knowingly encircling his manhood, stroking gently yet decisively.

The feel of her hand around his member was maddening, quickly driving him towards his foregone conclusion. With a shove of his hands he pushed the loose clothing down over his hips, freeing himself completely from his cloth prison, causing her to quicken her pace. If he didn't still her movements soon he would spill himself like an inexperienced schoolboy.

Knowing what he wanted, Harry reached around and gripped the bare skin of her arse; pulling her against him, his cock still held firmly in her hand but trapped between their heated bodies. His mouth once again sought her out, nipping at the exposed skin of her neck as he began to pull her out into the driving rain.

"Harry, where…?"

"I saw this in a muggle film once." He panted against the rain-slicked skin of her neck. "I've always wanted to try this."

Once fully into the storm Harry forcefully pushed her against the rough surface of the pavilion, wandlessly casting a cushioning charm in lieu of his haste. One arm still held her bum firmly while he hooked the other under her left knee, his hand gripping the rain-chilled skin of her hip. The muscles in his arms tightened as he lifted her off her feet until he felt himself gliding across the slick heat of her engorged folds. Her warmth was torture as he felt her pulse beating in rhythm to his own throbbing cock. The muscles in his arms flexed tighter as he slid her up the length of his member, slicking himself with her musky juices.

Without thought Hermione's body complied, reacting instinctively to his bold actions. Her free leg wrapped firmly around his waist, hooking her trainer just under his flexing bum for support. With the added control this provided she pulled him tighter to her own pulsing need, grinding herself against his erection A growling moan echoing from each of their throats as they sought out the joining their lust was screaming for.

Their eyes met when she felt him positioned fully at her opening, thunder and lightning once again cleaving the sky above them. Her hands went to his shoulders, bracing herself as she felt the first stretch of his penetration. A muffled cry escaped her a moment later as his cock filled her completely; the sensation wholly familiar yet strangely new and exciting.

They remained still for a moment, their eyes locked as Hermione's body adjusted to his size. Then slowly he began to pull out, allowing all but the head of his cock to be removed from her wet warmth, before thrusting back into her causing her to whimper at the contact. His actions became more desperate, pulling out and thrusting home in quicker succession, as his feet found greater hold in the muddy earth beneath them. Each thrust drawing a new moan or cry from her throat that only seemed to feed the urgency of his need.

Streams of water flowed down their joined bodies as they moved in rhythm to the pounding rain. The roll of the thunder merged with the sounds of their lust adding to the voice of the raging storms. Harry thrust faster as Hermione leaned further into the wall supporting her, allowing him deeper access to her heat. She released his shoulder trailing her hand across his form to her centre, her fingers finding her sensitive nub, teasing her clit in the same manor his tongue had done only minutes before. She could feel the knife's edge flying towards her again, knowing by his increasingly erratic movements that he would follow close behind.

And then she was there, the wildfire searing across every nerve ending of her being. As her walls contracted almost painfully around him from the intensity of her orgasm, he felt himself let go, spilling his seed into her core. Neither heard the familiar name the other cried into the storm as they each came in rapid succession.

Spent and exhausted, Harry slowly slipped out of her and carefully set her feet back on the muddy ground. Her legs were still shaking. Hermione fought for control of her ragged breathing when she felt him wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She almost didn't hear him over the rain, only realizing he was speaking by the deep rumble of his chest.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." She could feel him tense as he paused briefly. "Hermione, I…"

"Shhh. It's OK, I know. I think we've both always been a bit curious." She sighed perceptively, closing her arms tighter around his waist. "I think it would be best though, if this remained our secret."

"Yeah."

Harry kissed the top of her head as he led her back to the shelter of the gazebo to gather their things. After taking a moment to right themselves, Harry reached out and gently took Hermione's hand.

"We should probably head back; I don't see how we could possibly get any wetter than we already are." He jested.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Probably not."

The rain was beginning to lighten as they began the walk back to the lake house.

They had washed up and dressed and were seated on the couch watching the telly, Harry's arm was rested over Hermione's shoulders, when they heard the front screen open and then slam shut.

"There you two are. Hey, you're not putting the moves on my girl are you mate?" Ron asked playfully

"I hadn't planned on." A serious look of consideration crossed Harry's face. "But now that you've suggested it…"

Harry leaned over towards Hermione, making big wet kissy lips in her direction. Before he knew what hit him, a warm red package flopped down into his lap.

"I don't think so lover boy, those lips belong to me." As if to prove her point, Ginny initiated a very intense yet brief snog session. "Now come on, there is the most beautiful rainbow you've ever seen out over the lake." Ginny stood and began pulling Harry from his position on the couch.

"Yeah, come on 'Mione, it's really amazing." Ron was already half way to the door before Harry had a chance to respond.

"You two go on out while we get our trainers on. I doubt Hermione wants wet feet again. We just finished getting dry."

"OK, but you best hurry. I want to be able to wish on a rainbow-kiss before it disappears. And trust me; you'll want that wish to come true later." Ginny leered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she followed Ron out to the porch.

Harry and Hermione were alone again as they began tying on their trainers.

"I still love him, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. The same way I love Ginny more than life itself."

"I love you too Harry, just not in that way."

Harry finished tying his trainer and pulled her into a hug, lightly planting a kiss in her hair. "I love you too 'Mione. Today won't change anything, right?"

"Right," she smiled; knowing that even after everything that had happened earlier, Harry would always be her best friend.

"Good, then let's go check out this rainbow. I really want Ginny to make that wish."


End file.
